


soaked through

by championstunic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day At The Beach, Fluff, Getting Together, HQ Rarepair Week, M/M, Post-Graduation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/championstunic/pseuds/championstunic
Summary: By now, Sachirou knew better than to resist. It was too late to shake him off, anyway. Kourai had taken hold of him for the first time in middle school and refused to let go ever since.Or: It's been months since the last time they saw each other, and Kourai suggests that they go to the beach for the day.
Relationships: Hirugami Sachirou/Hoshiumi Kourai
Comments: 20
Kudos: 136





	soaked through

**Author's Note:**

> nothing like sachirou waxing poetic about kourai for the sixth day of haikyuu rarepair week!! i love hirugami's and hoshiumi's dynamic a lot so thank you rarepair week for giving me another excuse to share my take on them (not that i ever needed one, but it's fun to have prompts). today's prompts were beach and storm!
> 
> this was only supposed to be 2.5k words but things got out of hand and now it's twice as long.... enjoy!!

“I’m  _ bored _ ,” Kourai whined, laying upside down on Sachirou’s bed while Sachirou typed an email at his desk.

“You’re the one who wanted to see a day-in-the-life of a university student firsthand. I’m showing you,” Sachirou replied, keeping his eyes on his computer. Sachirou hadn’t seen him since he left for university because Kourai was always busy with practice now that he was in the V-Leagues. But, as soon as Kourai got his first break, the first thing he did was message Sachirou to tell him he was on his way to visit. Although Sachirou was already up to his neck in classwork and exams, it was nice to see his best friend again. As soon as they were reunited, he could tell how happy Kourai was. Even more so than before, he wouldn’t stop talking about volleyball and his new teammates. His eyes and smile would light up like a city skyline every time he found an excuse to bring it up.

Kourai pouted. “Well, now I see that it’s  _ boring _ . I was expecting, like, more raging parties and random a cappella groups singing everywhere. Like in the movies.”

“Those are the movies.  _ American _ movies,” Sachirou told him bluntly. “This is real life. And we live in Japan. I _told_ you it wouldn’t be that fun.”

“What do you even do all day, then?”

“Go to class? That’s kind of the point of university,” Sachirou said disparagingly.

“That’s lame! It’s the weekend, anyway, so can we do something that’s actually fun? We’re in the middle of Tokyo. There has to be something to do other than sit in your room. We already did this all the time in high school.” 

Finally, Sachirou spun around to face him. “Fine, I’m done. What do you wanna do?”

Kourai’s eyes widened, probably shocked that Sachirou was actually letting him choose their activity. Sachirou almost regretted leaving the decision up to him, but he did love seeing the excitement on his face. Kourai paused for a moment, and Sachirou could see him turning ideas over in his head. After countless nights of studying together back in high school, Sachirou was all too familiar with how Kourai looked when he was deep in thought. Finally, he flipped right side up and exclaimed, “Let’s go to the beach!”

Sachirou coughed. He hadn’t been expecting that response at all. “The beach? Of all things, why the beach?” 

Kourai shrugged. “You told me I could choose and I haven’t been to the beach in a long time. Probably not since elementary school. I remember last time we went, though, Akitomo knocked my sandcastle over, then Mom got annoyed and made us leave, and I cried all the way home. Plus, it’s almost summer and it’s getting warm and the beach is, like, right there.”

“Why do you wanna go to the beach if you have bad memories about it?”

“Are you kidding?” Kourai yelled indignantly. “That was just the one time. I have so many great memories of the beach! You know, like feeding the seagulls old french fries, or digging for shells in the sand, or opening your eyes underwater until they sting so much from the salt that you can’t stand it. I love the beach!”

Sachirou smiled as he listened to Kourai list the things he liked about the beach. He’d almost forgotten how cute it was when he got so passionate about things that would be inconsequential to anyone else. Then he sat back in his chair, contemplating. “What if  _ I _ knock over your sandcastle this time, Kourai-kun?”

Kourai rolled his eyes. “Please, Sachirou. You talk big, but we both know you’re actually a gentle giant.”

“Kourai-kun, not so loud. I have a reputation to maintain,” Sachirou joked. He couldn't remember the last time he’d been to the beach, but he was able to recall some vague childhood memories that were buried in the back of his mind; the smell from the sunscreen his mother lathered on him as he whined, his older siblings playing keep-away with the beach volleyball and not letting him join them on the court, the feeling of the wet, packed sand under his water-wrinkled toes as he chased his dog along the water. He wouldn’t mind making memories like that with Kourai. “Okay, fine. I don’t even know how to get to the nearest beach, but if you figure it out, we’ll go.”

Kourai jumped to his feet and there it was, that thousand-watt smile. Sachirou almost instinctively reached for his sunglasses. “We’re gonna have so much fun! You won’t regret it.”

Sachirou didn’t doubt him. In all the years they’d been friends, he had never regretted a moment spent with Kourai, and he wasn’t planning on starting that day.

After a quick search on his phone and an hour-long train ride, the two of them stepped off the platform into Odaiba. Sachirou was immediately hit with the scent of saltwater, the Pacific Ocean winking at them along the horizon. He looked around, ignoring the way the breeze was tossing his hair in all directions, and noticed the Tokyo Rainbow Bridge in the distance, skyscrapers branching off of it in all directions. Everything was beautiful. Kourai’s choice of beach was impressive.

Before Sachirou could even take in their complete surroundings, though, Kourai impatiently grabbed his wrist and began pulling him in the direction of the man-made beach, reminding Sachirou of all the times when Kourai would drag him to go buy one of his silly motivational t-shirts at their high school volleyball competitions. By now, Sachirou knew better than to resist. It was too late to shake him off, anyway. Kourai had taken hold of him for the first time in middle school and refused to let go ever since. Instead, Sachirou relaxed his arm and stumbled along a few steps behind Kourai, smiling all the way.

Once they reached the edge of the sand, Kourai came to a sudden stop and Sachirou almost ran right into him. He could see that expression on his face again; the one he made when he was thinking. Without another word, he leaned down and began taking off his shoes and socks.

“What do you want to do now that we’re here?” Sachirou asked, following suit. “We don’t have bathing suits and we didn’t bring towels or anything.”

Kourai shrugged as he stood back up, shoes and socks in one hand. He stepped onto the sand first. “There’s other stuff to do around here,” he said. “But I wanted to come to the beach first.”

Sachirou laughed as he resumed walking behind Kourai. He’d always admired his friend’s one-track mind. It’s what had made him so successful. 

They walked in silence for a few moments, and Sachirou could finally get a good look at their surroundings. The beach itself was strangely empty, aside from the two of them and a few small clusters of tourists. The water was at high tide and Sachirou strolled alongside it, feeling the waves gently lap at his ankles. He looked over at Kourai to see him gawking at the seagulls circling overhead. When Sachirou looked up to watch them, too, he realized the sky was more overcast than it had been before they’d boarded the train earlier that day.

“Hey, Kourai,” he called. “It looks like it’s gonna rain. Do you want to go to one of the indoor malls or something instead?”

Kourai waved his free hand dismissively. “It’ll be fine! I came here for the beach, not to go to the mall. I checked the weather earlier and there was no rain in the forecast.”

Sachirou didn’t argue. Even if the forecast was wrong, he figured that a little light rain wouldn’t hurt. Plus, he enjoyed watching Kourai’s excitement when the tide washed away, revealing bits of leftover seaweed or broken shells. Immediately after the water receded, Kourai ran to the edge of the water and kneeled down, digging in the sand with his bare hands. Sachirou walked over to stand above him, watching.

“Aha!” he exclaimed suddenly, looking back up at Sachirou. He stood up and held out a fistful of small, domed shells with thin, jagged openings for his friend to look at. Each one had a bright and distinct pattern. “I found whole cowries! Aren’t they the coolest? Shell hunting used to be my favorite part of going to the beach.”

As he turned them over in his hands and dusted the sand off of them, Kourai began a tangent on cowrie shells and the mollusks they housed. Sachirou watched him fondly, his lips turning up into a slight smile. He almost wanted to say that the shells reminded him of Kourai; they were small, and they looked beautiful and delicate, but they were strong enough to withstand even the most rugged of waves and heaviest of sand. He didn’t tell him, though, knowing that Kourai would stop listening after the word  _ small _ .

Once he finished his lesson on cowries, Kourai tossed the shells into a small pocket of his backpack and continued on his way, Sachirou still a few paces behind him. As they walked, they came across several empty beach volleyball courts, and Kourai mourned the fact that they hadn’t thought to bring a volleyball with them. It was just like Kourai to find a reason to talk about volleyball, even on their supposedly volleyball-free outing.

“Aren’t you here on a break from volleyball?” Sachirou asked, shaking his head.

“A break from  _ indoor _ volleyball. I don’t play beach volleyball for a living, silly Sachirou,” Kourai replied, rolling his eyes.

Sachirou laughed. “Of course. What was I thinking? Okay, the next time you come visit, we’ll remember to bring the ball.”

Kourai looked up at him, his eyes like saucers, and he beamed at the thought of playing volleyball with Sachirou again, even if it was just beach volleyball. Sachirou smiled, too, because even he had to admit that he missed it sometimes. He especially missed playing alongside Kourai. They continued walking, side-by-side this time. After a couple minutes, Sachirou spotted something on the ground and leaned down to pick up what he discovered was a thick twig. He figured it must’ve come from a tree further inland.

“Hey, Kourai,” he called. Kourai stopped and turned to look at him. “You wanna write something in the sand? We can make our mark on the beach.”

Kourai rushed over. “Sounds like fun! Then, everyone will know that Hoshiumi Kourai and Hirugami Sachirou were here!”

“What do you want to say?” Sachirou asked, moving to where the sand was more tightly packed.

Kourai thought for a moment. “Oh! ‘Hoshiumi Kourai is the best wing spiker in the V-Leagues!’”

“Okay, good idea, but I think that’s too long.”

Kourai frowned. “What about ‘Hirugami Sachirou is the best veterinary student in all of Japan?’”

Sachirou’s face flooded with warmth at Kourai’s sudden praise, but he ignored it as best as he could. “Aww, Kourai-kun. But I think that’s just as long.”

Kourai sighed, slouching. “I give up! Write whatever you want.”

Sachirou simply smiled as he leaned down and began calmly scribbling in the sand with the stick, Kourai watching over his shoulder. When he finished, he stepped back in order to give Kourai a better look.

When he saw what Sachirou had written, he blew a raspberry. “All you did was write our names? University made you boring, Sachirou.”

“Not everything has to be flashy to be cool, Kourai-kun, you should remember that. This is simple, it includes both of us, and everyone else who sees it will know that we were here. At least, until it gets washed away.”

“I still think you should've written something more exciting, but I guess I shouldn’t have expected anything else from a man with the nickname  _ Immovable _ .”

Sachirou let out a laugh. “That was a hard-hitter, Kourai. It feels like it’s been so long since anyone called me that.”

A solemn look flashed over Kourai’s face and he opened his mouth to say something else when suddenly, a drop of water hit Sachirou square in the face. Then, another, and a few more, and before he knew it, they were caught in a downpour.

“What was that you said about the forecast saying there wouldn’t be rain?” Sachirou howled at Kourai over the accelerating rainfall. He knew he should have brought his hoodie with him.

“It said the sky would be clear! How was I supposed to know it would rain?” Kourai yelled back, shrugging off his backpack and holding it above his head. It didn’t do much to shield the rain, though, because Sachirou could still see streams of water etching lines down Kourai’s cheeks as he stared back at him, wide-eyed and frowning. “What should we do now?”

Sachirou sighed, knowing how bad it would be for Kourai to get sick just as his volleyball career was taking off. He glanced around for some nearby shelter before grabbing Kourai’s arm and dragging him back in the direction they’d come from. The arm that Sachirou wasn’t holding fell to Kourai’s side, gripping his wet, almost-empty backpack tightly, and he staggered along behind him. Sachirou wasn’t used to being the one to take the initiative between the two of them, but he liked the change of pace.

Sachirou led them to a lifeguard tower he remembered passing a while ago, and they finally stopped beneath it, panting and soaking wet, their clothes dripping onto the otherwise dry patch of sand. There was barely enough space for the two of them and Sachirou had to hunch over to keep from hitting his head, but it was a good reprieve from the rainfall. Sachirou looked around from inside their small refuge and noticed that the beach was now empty except for them. The few tourists that had been there before probably left as soon as the rain began, leaving them the entire expanse of sand and sea. It wasn’t like they could do much with it at that moment, though. 

Sachirou looked out over the water and absentmindedly watched as the dark waves grew more and more turbulent before eventually breaking while listening to the pitter-patter of rain above them until Kourai cleared his throat and Sachirou hit his head against the roof as he snapped out of his stupor. He looked down and noticed that he was still holding Kourai’s arm in his own. No, he was holding Kourai’s  _ hand _ . Sachirou quickly dropped it and attempted to rub the back of his head with his hand, although there wasn’t much space above his head to do so.

“Ouch. Sorry, Kourai-kun. At least we’re out of the rain now, huh?” he said, his voice echoing around their hollow shelter. 

It was embarrassing that Sachirou felt so awkward all of a sudden; it wasn’t like he’d never held Kourai’s hand before. They’d touched hands often in high school during volleyball practice when they were taping each other’s fingers, high-fiving, or showing off bruises. But this was different, especially after the few months they’d spent apart. Sachirou felt like he was looking at Kourai through a new set of eyes. And now, they were standing in such close proximity to each other, he could practically feel Kourai’s breath on him; he could feel the body heat radiating from him, almost drying his water-soaked clothes like a hearth on a snowy day. Sachirou didn't normally like it when people stood too close to him or touched him without his permission, but with Kourai, he didn’t mind.

“Yeah, sorry about this,” Kourai replied softly, staring down at their bare feet in the sand.

Sachirou frowned. It wasn’t like Kourai to look down. It was so unnatural that it made Sachirou uncomfortable. “Why?” he asked.

“The beach was a stupid idea, you were right. And now we’re stuck here until the rain lets up. You could get sick when you have important classes to go to and stuff. I’m sorry.”

“Oh my God, Kourai-kun,” Sachirou said. He felt bad, but couldn’t hold in his laughter. “I never thought this was a stupid idea. I had fun, and I loved watching you have fun. Who cares if I get a tiny cold and miss a few classes?”

Kourai looked back up at him, his head tilted to the side and a tiny hint of a smile on his face. “Are you sure? Because I  _ did  _ have fun.”

Sachirou nodded. “Yes, of course I’m sure. Also, my university life’s been totally boring so far and now I’ve finally gone on my first proper adventure. This’ll definitely be a story to tell in the future. Thank you for that.”

Suddenly, Kourai threw his arms around Sachirou’s neck and pulled him into a hug. Sachirou wasn’t sure how to react, so he stood there in shock for a few moments before lightly returning the embrace. Kourai’s warmth completely engulfed him, and Sachirou savored the way the hug made him feel as if he’d just crawled into bed after a long, tiring day. His heartbeat quickened, and he hoped Kourai wouldn’t notice.

“I’ve missed you so much, Sachirou,” Kourai cried into his chest. “Volleyball hasn’t been the same without you. Everyone is so serious and scary and I still love it but it’s  _ weird  _ that you’re not there beside me.”

Sachirou felt a lump form in his throat at Kourai’s words and he was hit with feelings he hadn’t felt since he graduated from high school: uncertainty and longing. “I’ve missed you too, Kourai-kun,” he replied, almost in a whisper, resting his chin on the top of Kourai’s head. “You were the best part of that club.”

Kourai pulled away suddenly to scrutinize him. “Hey, what about the actual game? You told me you’d quit if you ever got tired of volleyball.”

“Sure, the volleyball itself was okay, but playing alongside my best friend was all I needed to keep me going,” Sachirou said nonchalantly without thinking. It wasn’t a lie in the slightest, but he’d never said it out loud before. It felt good; he didn’t regret it.

Kourai’s face grew bright red at Sachirou’s declaration, lighting up their dim environment. “You can’t just say stuff like that, Sachirou! What are you trying to do?”

“I thought you liked it when people compliment you,” Sachirou defended himself, amused. He rarely saw Kourai flustered.

“Not when it’s you! It’s weird, like you’re setting me up for something.”

“I’m sorry for being genuine, I’ll never do it again.”

“Good,” Kourai huffed, crossing his arms. 

The rain continued beating down on the sand and Sachirou felt another pang in his chest as he observed his closest friend since middle school. They’d both grown up and changed, yet everything about him still felt so familiar. His big, bright eyes that lit up every room he was in. His small, upturned pout when something concerned him. The voice he made when he was annoyed by a joke Sachirou made at his expense. Sachirou loved how comfortable they were with each other; none of his other friendships compared. 

It had taken his separation from Kourai for him to finally realize that his feelings toward his friend were more than platonic, but he was struggling to figure out whether Kourai felt the same way about him. Either way, Sachirou knew he had to say something soon.  _ What’s the worst that could happen? _ he kept repeating to himself.

“Actually, Kourai-kun, I have to say something else.” Kourai looked up at him, wide eyes brimming with patience and concern. With his new haircut, he looked just like he’d looked when they first met, but stronger and more mature. More handsome. Sachirou took a deep breath. “I’ve never been very good with words, so I’m not sure how to say this, but I—”

“I have a crush on you, Sachirou!” Kourai blurted out, Sachirou’s mouth still hanging open mid-sentence. “I beat you to saying it, right?”

Sachirou was at a loss for words. He abruptly stood up straight and hit his head on the roof again. “Ouch! Kourai-kun, what the hell?”

“I wanted to confess first. Wow, if you weren’t about to tell me you have feelings for me, then I must look really stupid right now.” He tugged at his backpack strap, toeing the sand absentmindedly.

Sachirou wasn’t sure whether or not to laugh, so he just looked at Kourai, dumbfounded, while rubbing his temples with one hand. “Yeah, I was actually. This is not how I expected it to go.”

“Is that good or bad?”

Truthfully, Sachirou thought it was good. Kourai saved him the dread of failing to convey his feelings accurately and the embarrassment of not having them reciprocated. Really, the way Kourai made him feel was indescribable, and the fact that Kourai apparently felt the same way about him was a relief. “It’s good, obviously,” he replied with a slight smile. He was suddenly glad that the beach was empty. “But I can’t let you win all the time.”

Before Kourai could open his mouth to say anything else, Sachirou leaned down, took Kourai’s face in both of his hands, and softly pressed their lips together. He closed his eyes and felt Kourai overcome his initial shock enough to slowly kiss him back. Then, without warning, Kourai pulled away and Sachirou opened his eyes to look at him with his lips still puckered. 

“Hey, that’s not fair! I wanted to win again,” Kourai exclaimed.

Sachirou rolled his eyes. “Not everything is a competition, Kourai-kun.” 

He grabbed the front of Kourai’s shirt and pulled him into another kiss. This time, Kourai didn’t pull away. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Sachirou’s neck and leaned in. After a few seconds, Sachirou let go of the shirt and hooked one arm around Kourai’s waist to pull him closer, cupping his cheek and tilting his head up slightly with his other hand. Kourai’s lips parted, and Sachirou could taste the salt from the sea spray on them. They were rough and chapped, but Sachirou loved the way they moved against his own. 

Kourai’s hands slowly made their way up to rest in Sachirou’s hair, each one gripping a small fistful. If it were anyone else, in any other situation, the dirty, sandy hands in his hair would annoy Sachirou. But since it was Kourai, he didn’t mind. 

Kissing him while listening to the rain come down in sheets outside, Sachirou figured Kourai wasn’t all that different from a storm himself; passionate, powerful, and uncontrollable, leaving his mark everywhere he went. In that moment, Sachirou was caught right in the storm’s eye. He was absolutely drowning in Hurricane Kourai, and it was his favorite feeling in the world.

They continued kissing, the tapping of the rain against the wooden lifeguard tower continuing until, eventually, it slowed and then came to a stop altogether. Sachirou pulled away from Kourai to see his face flushed and he cleared his throat.

“Looks like the rain’s passed,” he said casually. 

Kourai ignored his observation. “Sachirou, I demand a rematch.”

Sachirou smiled over at him and took Kourai’s hand in his own. “I promise you’ll have plenty of rematches,” he said fondly before planting a quick kiss on his forehead. “Now, can we go? I’m either gonna get a kink in my neck or a concussion if I have to bend over under this thing much longer.”

Kourai nodded and took Sachirou’s hand, carefully intertwining their fingers together as he led them back onto the beach. Holding Kourai’s hand didn’t feel awkward after all. In fact, it felt natural to be physically connected to him in such a simple way. When it was Kourai, everything came so easily to Sachirou.

“Our names got washed away,” Kourai observed once they emerged from their hideout. “Now no one'll know that we were here.”

“Maybe that’s okay, though,” Sachirou replied with a shrug. “Who cares what other people know, as long as we have the memories?”

“Did university make you sentimental, too, Sachirou?”

“Nope, you did.”

Kourai stuck his tongue out and poked Sachirou in the ribs, but smiled nonetheless. They continued walking alongside the water, the smell of the rain mixing with the smell of the saltwater in the air. Sachirou noticed that the sun had set during the storm and he lamented that he and Kourai had missed watching the sunset together. But he figured they’d already seen countless sunsets together, and he knew that he’d see countless more with Kourai by his side. 

Sachirou’s jeans were still soaked through and, out of the corner of his eye, he watched Kourai’s hair periodically dripping water. He thought for a moment, then, without warning, he dropped Kourai’s hand and scooped him up in his arms, bridal style.

“Hey!” Kourai protested, kicking his legs in the air. “What the hell do you think you’re doing, Giant?”

“I can’t believe you’re getting ready to leave the beach without even going for a swim,” Sachirou replied, grinning and carrying him to the edge of the waves, which had calmed down since the storm ended. “We’re already drenched from the rain. What harm will a little dip in the Pacific do?”

He removed Kourai’s backpack and tossed it in the sand a few steps from the waterline, along with both of their shoes and socks. Then, he took a few steps into the water, not even bothering to roll his pants up. Once the water reached his knees, he stopped. Kourai glared at Sachirou, his arms now wrapped tightly around his neck, and a million different expressions flashing across his face at once. Finally, he settled on a look of stern annoyance. “Don’t you dare drop me, Sachirou. I swear if you drop me—”

Before he could finish the sentence, Sachirou let go and Kourai fell into the water, clothes and all. “Sorry, too late,” he said with a laugh once Kourai reemerged, scowling at him. 

“I’m  _ so _ gonna get you back for this,” Kourai told him, tugging on Sachirou’s arm so hard until he lost his already precarious balance and came tumbling into the ocean alongside Kourai. 

Water momentarily obscured his vision, and the sound of the crashing waves synced up with the sound of his heartbeat in his ears. He opened his eyes slowly and, despite the way the salt stung, he managed to make out the outline of Kourai’s body in the dark, cloudy water. He reached out and took hold of Kourai’s submerged waist to help him regain his footing. When he finally pulled his head out of the water, he came face-to-face with a smirking Kourai.

“How did it feel to get a taste of your own medicine, you… jerk!”

“Ouch, Kourai-kun! That stung.”

“Shut up or I’ll kiss you again.”

“You know I’m never gonna shut up now, right?”

“You leave me no choice,” Kourai said, before grabbing Sachirou’s face with both of his wet, wrinkled hands and pressing their lips together in another strong, forceful kiss. Sachirou was so taken aback that he almost lost his balance again. Still, he closed his eyes and returned the kiss, momentarily forgetting that they were out in the middle of the ocean after a storm, and that any random passerby could see them. When Sachirou pulled away and opened his eyes, Kourai was grinning at him, shining like the North Star, lighting his way home on a cloudy night.

“Yeah, you won this time,” Sachirou breathed, straightening his back and beginning to make his way out of the water. 

“Good, that’s what you get for trying to drown me,” Kourai yelled, following him.

“I wasn’t trying to drown you. I told you, I thought it’d be fun to go for a swim.”

“Well, it wasn’t much of a swim. And now we’re both soaked.”

“We were already soaked before.”

Once they were back on the dry sand, Kourai leaned down to pick up his backpack and shoes. Sachirou continued walking ahead, his shoes already in hand. “Now I’m all sticky, too,” Kourai whined.

“Me too, but it was worth it. You should’ve seen the look on your face.”

Kourai jogged slightly to catch up to Sachirou and immediately took hold of his free hand. Sachirou looked over and smiled at him. “Your face when you fell in was pretty funny, too,” Kourai admitted. 

When they finally reached pavement again, they were still dripping water and their clothes stuck to their bodies uncomfortably as they walked, but Sachirou didn’t care, because when Kourai held his hand and laughed at his jokes, he didn’t even notice anything else. They found a row of faucets near the sand and continued talking as they washed the sand off their feet and put their shoes back on. It was late, and the vendors and shops in the nearby promenade were lit up for the night. They strolled past them leisurely, Kourai occasionally running over to gawk at the souvenirs and clothes in the windows. A few tourists they passed eyed the strange, sopping wet teenagers suspiciously, but Sachirou and Kourai paid them no mind.

Sachirou bought them ice cream to eat as they walked; it was his way of apologizing to Kourai for dropping him in the ocean. As they ate, they strolled, hand-in-hand, through one of the countless parks in Odaiba, taking in the flowers and scenery. There was so much to do in the area, so Sachirou told himself that he’d bring Kourai back here next time he visited him at university. They sat down on a park bench, half-eaten ice cream still in hand. They were surrounded by tulips and poppies, and he marveled at how magnificent Kourai looked, even when the lighting was nothing more than a few dim streetlights. He planted another quick kiss on his cheek, his lips sticky from the ice cream. Kourai wrinkled his nose, wiping away the wetness that Sachirou left behind. Sachirou thought it was cute.

Sachirou leaned back in his seat with a sigh. “Thanks for suggesting this, Kourai. I had a lot of fun.”

“Me too,” Kourai said sleepily, resting his head of Sachirou’s shoulder. “So you don’t regret coming here, right?”

“Not one bit,” Sachirou replied confidently.

Then he smiled softly, wrapping an arm around Kourai’s shoulder. A slight ocean breeze continued whispering in his ear as he looked out over the Tokyo skyline, taking in the view. In the distance, he caught another glimpse of the Rainbow Bridge, its pillars lit up in brilliant blue, yellow, and red. Sachirou admired the beauty of the lights, but whispered a quiet apology to the bridge’s designer, because he knew nothing could compare to Kourai, who shone brighter than anything else he’d ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading and thanks kdad for beta-reading this for me!! <3 shout-out to any hiruhoshi/hoshihiru pioneers, i hope i was able to continue spreading their agenda because they are so so good and deserve all the recognition ;~; 
> 
> please let me know your thoughts in the comments or you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/vethirugami)!! or [tumblr](https://spiritedsway.tumblr.com) :D
> 
> EDIT: THERE'S ART FOR THIS FIC NOW!!! thank you so much to @akashinoo on twitter for this lovely art https://twitter.com/akashinoo/status/1276707373290106880


End file.
